The present invention relates generally to virtual image display systems, and more particularly, to a virtual image display system with variable magnification.
Workstation and PC monitors today provide an image that is stationary with respect to the viewer. If the focus accommodation in the user's vision (corrected or not) is limited, then the user must either use bifocals or must try to move the monitor to a better focus position (albeit a worse physical position).
The color and large screen monitor market for work stations as personal computers is relatively large. Yet the price of large screen monitors is relatively high. Also the monitor size is quite large. Furthermore, the large size of these monitors makes them difficult to move to a comfortable viewing position if more than one person uses the workstation, or if the user is not visually comfortable with the current physical position.
Therefore, it would be an advance in the monitor art to have a video monitor system that provides a large screen image but is not physically large in size. It would be a further advance in the art to have a larger screen monitor with the display screen size variable in size and distance to the user to achieve a comfortable viewing condition.